My Little Strawberry
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Renji is bored and decides to go and visit his favorite little strawberry... YAOI. RenjixIchigo rated for good reason.


Ohkay… so I finally decided to add my share to the RenIchi fan base going on and I said to myself 'Yami, do something short and sweet.'

Well, a drabble turned into a short story, and the short story turned into smut (which I have NEVER written before! Ftw!?) and yeah…. :blushes: don't ask where this came from.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just a couple of dvds…

Warnings: uhh… yaoi, smut, boy on boy…. If you don't like please don't read. They made a return button for a reason. thank you.

On with the story, ne?

--

"Aw Damnit."

Walking out of the Urahara Shop Renji glanced around, his mind going over all the possible things he could do. He could go hollow hunting, but Ikkaku was already on that and Renji didn't feel like getting into a competition with the bald shinigami. He really didn't want to hunt down Rukia as the girl would probably ask him to do some completely retarded task that would only lead to him being humiliated. He had heard about her latest idea for attracting the souls of little children. Their little circus had only ended up making poor Ichigo looking like some weird pedophile. Wait… speaking of Ichigo… he could visit his little berry! Of _course_!

With this thought set in mind Renji made a beeline to the Kurosaki clinic. He hadn't seen the teen for quite a while and he was due for some attention. When he finally made it to the clinic however the doors were already shut and it seemed like no one was home. 'well, I might as see if Ichigo is home at least…' Renji walked around the house and a grin broke out on his face at the sight of the open window. So the shinigami representative was home after all…

When Renji hopped through Ichigo's bedroom window he expected to see the boy sitting at his desk, doing the homework he was always muttering about. Maybe a grumpy comment towards the red head about how he was distracting or perhaps the typical scowl directed at him. What he hadn't been expecting was said berry to be flopped onto his bed facedown and not even acknowledging the fact that the vice-captain was there. Glancing around the red head also notice that Kon was apparently not in the room (which he was somewhat grateful for). Renji stepped onto the bed carefully and stood over the prone figure of his lover before carefully poking at the orange spikes on the boy's head.

"Go away."

Renji blinked once, twice, before jabbing his finger into Ichigo's head yet again. A hand went up and swatted the air where his own hand had been before falling down to the bed. Grinning his usual grin Renji prodded the boy several times before the orange haired teen finally snapped and flipped around to glare darkly at the lieutenant.

"Damnit Renji! I said go away!" Ichigo growled out to him, his usual scowl on his face.

Renji just kept grinning and replied, "and I'm obviously not listening, am I?" He leaned his face towards Ichigo's, dully noting that the boy seemed a little uncomfortable with the lack of distance between them. He supposed some things never really changed. "What's wrong strawberry?"

Ichigo scoffed and turned away, a light dusting of pink settling on his cheeks. "Nothing's wrong and I already told you to stop calling me that." He pushed against Renji's chest in a slight effort to move the larger red head away. "Now leave me alone."

Yet Renji just smiled and moved closer, placing his hands on either side of the substitute shinigami's head to keep himself held up. "What if I said no?" He almost laughed at the wide eyed look that the poor little berry was giving him. "C'mon Ichi. You and I both know that you were lying through your teeth just now. So let's try this again-- what's wrong?"

"Nothi--," Ichigo cut himself off with a sigh and closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to run through his vibrant spikes. Instead of looking up into the reddish-brown eyes above him he stared out the window and towards the setting sun. "…shitty day I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Mmhmm…" He mumbled out before once again letting his eyes shut. Turning his head he nuzzled gently against the hand near his head and sighed again as it came up to gently stroke his cheek. "Maybe a shitty week…" Ichigo admitted quietly.

Renji gave a soft hum of agreement, not really moving except for the hand that kept petting the teen's face. It really had been a rather nasty week, now that he stopped to think about it. The hollow alerts were coming in nonstop it seemed and everyone appeared to be in a panic about the Arrancar that had attacked not too long ago. 'It was too close' Renji thought to himself quietly. It had been far to close of a fight for them to relax.

"What are we going to do…?"

The question brought the red head out of his musing and he stared back down at the shinigami representative. "Get stronger." He replied automatically. When he thought about it he supposed it was rather harsh of him but it was also the true. At the level they were at there was no possible way for them to beat Aizen. Seeing the doubt in his lover's eyes Renji leaned down to drop a tender kiss to Ichigo's forehead.

"We'll be ok." Renji whispered quietly before kissing his forehead again. Slowly he planted kisses over the shinigami reps face, moving down before finally covering soft lips with his own. They moved together languidly, neither one pushing the other. Eventually Renji slowly opened his mouth, his tongue pushing against Ichigo's lips, seeking entrance. Ichigo gave a quiet groan of acceptance, lips parting as his own tongue moved to meet Renji's in a battle for dominance.

Renji couldn't help but grin into the kiss as he slowly explored the teen's mouth. They had done this little dance many times before. Carefully he shifted his weight to his knees before running his hands up Ichigo's shirt and across his chest, brushing over a nipple in the process. A soft gasp escaped from swollen lips and Renji smiled softly. He pulled the shirt off the orange haired teen and quickly resumed his hands' previous journeys. Ichigo gasped as rough calloused fingers rubbed and tweaked before finally pulling away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

As Renji continued his slow torture he leaned down to kiss and suck at Ichigo's jaw, slowly moving his way down. Ichigo groaned and tilted his head, giving the red haired lieutenant easier access which Renji was more than happy to take. He carefully made his way lower, making sure to leave a dark mark on the teen's neck before moving his kisses onto the milky white skin of Ichigo's chest. When he took a hardened nipple into his mouth Ichigo moaned and moved his hands to Renji's hair as the red head circled his tongue around the pert nub before continuing to move lower. Moving his hands to the teen's pants he thumbed at the belt that prevented further contact before slowly working to undo it. Ichigo groaned a little louder this time as the belt was pulled apart and strong fingers worked the zipper of his pants down.

Looking up at the now blushing berry Renji gave a wide grin before slowly pulling down the boy's pants, taking the boxers down with them before throwing them onto the floor with the teen's shirt. Ichigo's blush darkened greatly as his erection was freed from its confines. Yet Renji just smiled up at him coyly, his fingers brushing against the over heated flesh of the teen's need.

"My, my. Someone is rather eager to see me." He smirked as he slowly wrapped his hand around Ichigo's member, giving it a quick tug. Renji continued to slowly move his hand up and down the teen's erection, swiping his thumb over the slit at the tip and smearing the fluids leaking out. Leaning down Renji made sure his eyes were met with dark chocolate orbs before slowly licking the tip of the berry's erection. Ichigo moaned loudly as Renji slowly swallowed the tip of his cock, sucking slightly while licking the underside. Pulling back to give one more lick to the tip Renji deep throated the teen and slowly began to bob his head up and down.

"Renji… Renji I'm gonna…" Ichigo ran his fingers through Renji's hair, pulling out the hair tie and watching as a wave of crimson cascaded down and over his lap. He groaned in disappointment as Renji pulled off of his leaking cock but gave a few more licks. He did this for several more moments, loving the way Ichigo wiggled around to get more of that deliciously wet heat.

Ichigo gasped and gave a loud moan before reaching for Renji's shoulders. He quickly changed their positions, sitting atop of the red head and giving him a smoldering stare. He tugged the shirt up and over Renji's head before quickly leaning down and licking a trail along the dark tattoos that covered his chest. Said lieutenant groaned appreciatively as that hot tongue slowly made its way to his neck, the shinigami representative licking and sucking at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He leaned back up to stare down into reddish-brown eyes, now nearly black with desire.

"No fair. I'm here without clothes and your still with your pants on." Ichigo tried to sound teasing but it came out more like a husky whisper. Renji shivered at the sensual sound and gripped the teen's waist before grinding his jean clad hips up, earning a startled groan from the carrot top above him.

"What're you gonna do about it?" He whispered into Ichigo's ear before slowly licking the outer shell, sending a shiver through Ichigo's body and heat down to his groin.

"Well," Ichigo whispered as he fumbled with the Renji's belt, "I'm gonna make the playing field a little more even." With that he quickly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper before ripping both jeans and boxers off. Ichigo's moment of dominance ended when he stared down at the rather large erection. The momentary pause was all Renji needed and he flipped them over, keeping Ichigo trapped underneath him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Renji stated as he gently kissed Ichigo again. Their tongues duel once again before Ichigo finally surrendered, allowing Renji's tongue further entrance. The red head explored the hot cavern presented to him before pulling back for air. Gasping for breath he did a quick glance around before looking back at Ichigo and panting out, "lube?"

Ichigo nodded and gestured towards his desk. "Top drawer. There's some lotion."

Renji nodded and quickly got up, grabbing the lavender scented lotion (he would have to tease the berry about that later) and applying a generous amount to his fingers. He glanced over at Ichigo and frowned slightly as he noticed the berry looking nervous again. Leaning over he slowly moved his hand down to where the teen's entrance was, gently pushing a finger. As Ichigo tensed he sighed and glanced down at him.

"You gotta relax or it'll hurt, idiot." He admonished as Ichigo shifted nervously.

"I'm trying! It's a little hard to relax though when you have someone trying to shove their fingers up your ass, you jerk!" Ichigo shot back at him, his scowl starting to cross his face again.

Sighing Renji leaned forward to capture the berry's lips in another kiss, feeling the teen slowly melting into the familiar comfort before slowly pushing his index finger in past the tight muscle ring of Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo broke their lip lock and gasped before moaning as Renji grasped his erection in his other hand. Ichigo felt himself slowly relax as the red head moved his hand along the carrot top's length, the finger inside of him slowly moving in and out. It didn't hurt, really, but it felt more like an uncomfortable burning sensation. Renji continued to move his finger in and out before carefully adding a second.

Ichigo hissed loudly and glared at Renji. "Damnit, be careful!"

"I am." Renji shot back. He slowly began to scissor his finger, trying his best to carefully stretch the teen to accommodate his rather large girth. As Ichigo began to relax again he pushed his fingers in and out, feeling around for that one spot that would make the berry see stars. When he finally did find it the reaction was immediate.

Ichigo gasped loudly as Renji's long fingers hit a spot inside him that shot pleasure up his spine. He arched his back and pushed against the fingers in him in an attempt to achieve that feeling again. "ahh… R-Renji…"

"Yeees?" Renji purred into Ichigo's ear as he continued to move his fingers in and out. He smirked as he hit that spot again, Ichigo moaning as he began to rock against the digits inside of him. Adding a third finger the red head continued to stretch the teen until Ichigo finally felt ready to burst.

"Damnit Renji… just get it over with already!" He panted out as he pushed against those fingers again. He held back a whimper of disappointment as said digits were pulled out from his entrance. Glancing up at Renji he watched as the red head poured some more lotion on his hand before generously coating his erection with it. Ichigo moaned softly at the display before him, his erection becoming painfully hard.

Renji groaned as he coated his neglected erection, stroking his hard cock a few times before finally letting go. It would be rather embarrassing if he got off then. He glanced over at Ichigo who nodded to him, spreading his legs wider in a silent invitation. Groaning again at the sight before him Renji settled himself between the orange haired teens legs, settling one leg over his shoulder and positioning his erection at the teen's entrance.

"You ready?" Renji asked quietly, glancing down at Ichigo. When the berry nodded he slowly pushed the head of his erection past the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo hissed at the intrusion, grabbing at the bed sheets and arching his body away. Noticing the teen's discomfort Renji pushed himself the rest of the way in. A sharp cry rose from the teen's throat as the pain shot through his spine but Renji knew that it would be a lot less painful for the orange haired teen this way rather than if he went slow. He remained still as Ichigo slowly adjusted to his size, panting from the amount of restraint it took to not just thrust into the teen. Ichigo was hot and tight and absolutely perfect.

Ichigo gasped for breath as he tried to calm the quick beating of his heart. It felt like something had split him from the inside out. Ichigo knew Renji was allowing him time to adjust and for that he was grateful. Slowly he calmed himself down as the burning sensation started to fade and he wiggled his hips experimentally before finally looking up a Renji and panting out, "move…".

At the sound of the teen's voice Renji nodded, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Ichigo gasped loudly as both pain and pleasure mixed together and reached up, grabbing the red head by the shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh there. Renji pushed in and out slowly, still rather nervous about hurting the teen below him.

"Renji…," Ichigo panted and Renji glanced down at him. Ichigo glared up at the red head, trying his best to look intimidating, "…stop treating me like glass and _fuck me_."

Renji grinned down at the berry below him. "You asked for it, remember that." He pulled his erection back out before thrusting back roughly into the body below him. Ichigo gave a shout as Renji began to thrust faster into him, his erection brushing against his sweet spot.

"ahhn… Renji." He gasped out as the red head continued to brush that spot. "R-Renji… deeper…" He panted out. Renji gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he pushed the teen's legs apart and closer to his chest, pushing his cock into Ichigo's entrance deeper. Ichigo gave a loud moan as Renji's erection hit right onto his prostate. "Yes! There, right t-there! Mmm… d-do it again!" He continued to moan loudly as Renji repeatedly hit that spot over and over again.

"Ahh… Ichigo…" Renji groaned out as he leaned over to kiss the teen's lips. A slick tongue met his as they gave each other a breathless sloppy kiss. " Fuck, Ichi… you're so tight…"

"Renji… please…" Ichigo whimpered as he felt all the heat pulling in his stomach. "Ren… I-I'm close… please…make me cum…"

Renji growled at the sounds of Ichigo's breathless plea, feeling himself nearing his own climax. He reach down and grasped the teen's leaking erection, beginning to stoke it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo cried out in pleasure as Renji stoked his cock once, twice, and as his prostate was hit directly once again he felt his hot seed splash across his and Renji's chest as white washed across his vision and he screamed the red head's name. Renji moaned loudly as the already tight walls became unbearably tighter around his cock and after a few more thrusts he came, spurting his seed into Ichigo and moaning the berry's name as well. Finally he collapsed, pulling his now soft cock out of his berry and laying beside the teen.

As they lay there coming down from their sexual high Ichigo glanced over at Renji and leaned in to slowly kiss the red head next to him. The kiss was soft and languid and when the two broke apart Ichigo leaned in to nuzzle against Renji's neck. They stayed like that for a while until finally Ichigo spoke up.

"Renji…?"

"Mmm?" Renji mumbled out softly. He could feel sleep creeping up on his now tired limbs and pulled the covers up and over their bodies, snuggling closer to the berry.

"I… I love you, Renji…" Ichigo could feel the blush creep up on his face and he pulled the covers tight over himself, hiding his face in Renji's chest.

Renji gave a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I love you too… my little strawberry."

Ichigo scoffed at the rather unwelcome nickname and pushed away from the red head to flip onto his other side. "You just totally ruined the moment."

"Aw, but Ichi!" Renji pouted, moving to wrap his arms around the teen's waist again. His hands were slapped away by the aggravated shinigami representative.

"No."

"But Ichi"

"Nope. You killed it."

"Ichigooooo…."

--

Yami: ummm…. Hi there… I dunno where this came from… :is blushing like crazy: jeez… I only wanted to write a little fluff… ten times embarrassing when I had to re-read for errors… (no beta after all)

Reviews make me happy. Flames are laughed at. (seriously.) constructive criticism is welcome so long as it's not like "omg!! This and this and this and this…" (it makes me feel like a moron)

So please! Click the button!


End file.
